In conventional practice, there is an operation control apparatus of an air-conditioning apparatus having a plurality of indoor units, shown in Japanese Lid-Open Patent Application No. 2-57875. With this operation control apparatus of an air-conditioning apparatus, operating efficiency is improved and energy is conserved by establishing the operating capacity of a compressor on the basis of a maximum required capability, which is the greatest of the required capabilities calculated in the indoor units.